Ulquiorra No Yushuu
by Arroiuqlu Schiffer
Summary: A tribute to the late and powerful fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. He briefly reminisces about his life as an Espada and what will happen to him later. 2-shot, semi-spoilers from Bleach chapter-The Heart
1. Chapter 1

Hello there again, loyal readers! I, Arroiuqlu Schiffer-Ulquiorra's self-proclaimed younger twin sister, has returned! I'm glad you guys/girls are reading this story. And I'm here am writing a story for Ulquiorra, this is a tribute to my dead brother and I really hope he comes back to life in the series..  
To be honest, I some problems writing this but the good news is that the fourth Bleach movie is going to be released this year! If you're wondering what the title is, the name literally translates to Ulquiorra's melancholy.  
I can't tell you how long I wanted to publish this story! I nearly cried when I wrote this story and I know it's a little short but in my opinion, I think it's pretty good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, ( I wish I did). If I did, Ulquiorra would still be alive and I'd be his younger sibling and he would be the 0 Espada, Ichigo and Rukia would be together, Orihime would be dead (I hate the woman) and there would be no fillers.  
On with the story...

"There is no meaning in our world, And no meaning in us who there. We, meaningless, think of the world. Although, knowing that there is no meaning. Where is meaningless itself?"-Ulquiorra Schiffer

* * *

**Ulquiorra No Yushuu  
**

Ulquiorra strolled down the corridors of Las Noches, his long white coat billowing behind him and his blank expression unwavering. The Cuatro Espada paid no attention to the lowly Arrancars that sauntered its' halls. They obviously feared their superior as they looked away from his cold gaze. The silvery walls and floor matched his neutral expression, while the silence matched his calm mode and ignored rambunctious actions made by "trash".

Although Ulquiorra had finished his work, a feeling of discontent began to build in his stomach. He tried to shake away this feeling and continued his walk as insignificant thoughts swam in his mind but to no avail. The fourth Espada would not sigh, complain, nor express any emotion as a law of his doctrine.

While on his short stroll, he overheard one of the lowly Numeros speaking about the future and how much she could see the future.

"…" Ulquiorra derailed the idea of such foolishness, yet secretly wanted to view the future of Aizen's triumph. Taking away a moment from his precious walk, the Stoic stopped in his tracks and turned to the two Arrancars.  
"That would be meaningless trash; you'd only observe it, not experience it. Besides, the future is constantly changing, so there would be no point. Now get back to work, trash."

"Y-yes, Ulquiorra-Sama…" the Arrancar stuttered stupidly before leaving with her partner and using sonido out of the hall.

The callous Espada whipped around and began walking through the halls of Las Noches again. Feeling a ripple of nostalgia, Ulquiorra also used sonido to the dimly lit balcony. He felt a welcoming, gentle breeze brush up against his pallid face and ruffle his ebony-black hair. Walking out to the edge of the large terrace, the Vasto Lorde examined the vast dessert of Hueco Mundo.

The silvery minuscule quartz-trees looked like insignificant weeds spread across an ocean of sand. Its infinite black night sky touched the sands, yet not so much as a single gleam of light from a star. A large lunar moon filled a portion of the night sky and bathed the dessert in its' eerie light. Nothing seemed to disturb the stillness of the barren wasteland except for the rare cry of a distant Hollow echoing, only sounding like a quiet whisper. Ulquiorra felt wind-blown sand tickle his ashen skin but ignored it.

He closed his emerald eyes and felt the returning wave of nostalgia. The green-eyed Stoic remembered nothing of his human-life; what he was like (or looked like), how he died, or when he was a Plus. Nor did he remember his time as a simple Hollow, or how his existence coalesced into a Gillian. He did recall his time being Adjuchas and a Vasto Lorde but nothing else.

The jet-black-haired man remembered reveling at the feeling of freedom he had; being the most powerful hunter in the sky and outclassing every foe that he came in contact with. He remembered the feeling of the wind beneath his large wings, and being so close to the moon that he could almost reach it. Ulquiorra remembered the joy he once had when he soared in the infinite sky and the emptiness he felt when he became a Vasto Lorde. The Stoic Espada recalled that he wandered the land searching for some unfathomable reason until _he_ came.

Sosuke Aizen

How much he desired to release Murci`elago was indescribable; he wanted feel the wind beneath his wings again, to feel the sky and look down at those limited to it. Ulquiorra inwardly sighed, his nostalgia transitioning into melancholy. He glanced down and felt a grainy feel beneath his hands. Ulquiorra found some sand resting on the broad railing; he picked it up and let the sand trickle pale fingers.

For once in his existence, the Cuatro Espada shed a tear becoming nearly invisible, as it ran down his cheek and tracing the teal marks on his normally Stoic face. The only refuge he had was taken from him and he fell into a spiraling despair.

He took one last glimpse at his former home and whipped around, before heading back inside to return to his rightful place-by Sosuke Aizen's side.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	2. Despair

I really wanted this to be my 5th story, so here it is and this chap contains some stuff from 'The Heart'.

1 more thing: I wanna get this straight people: I **HATE **Orihime and I'm sorry for those that love her and her paired with Ulquiorra but I just find her unbearable. This is not a pairing story-meaning no Inoue or Kurosaki, okay?

"What is heart? If I tear open your chest, will I find it there? If I crack open your skull, will I find it there?"-Ulquiorra Schiffer

* * *

**Ulquiorra No Yushuu  
**

_'That is what a heart is?'_ I asked myself as my body turned to ash that blew in the wind. _'How morbid that I finally learn what it is, only to die in the end…_

_There are still so many things I don't understand and still don't.'_

Honestly, I wanted to laugh, scream and beg; I wanted to laugh at my foolishness as well as his; I wanted to scream at how much my despair engulfed me making me want to die and lastly, I inwardly begged for him to kill me.

Yet oddly enough, I wanted to cry too, though I don't know why-it is beyond my analytical comprehension.

I hear that Kurosaki brat shout again, "This isn't how I wanted to win!"

That expression he had on his face, what is it? Pain? Misery? Or perhaps, despair? His face was obviously filled with unshed tears and he was on the breaking point.

_'Is he going to cry? I am his enemy, so why? I don't think that I will ever understand this piece of trash…'_

He told me that he didn't want to kill me, why? It is my dying wish and he's denying it? I attacked his friends and comrades and then defended them from his transformation. I sighed internally, keeping up my pokerface.

'_Doesn't he understand how much I want him to kill me? At least give me the honor of dying like a Hollow or fulfilling my last wish.'_

Of course he denies it, I suppose it was pointless of me goading him…

Even in the end, he doesn't do what I want.

Now, there's nothing left for me except a possible reincarnation; only to be in despair and feel the chains of Nihilism again. I've lost hope for the myself and the world; when I finally begin to understand the 'heart', an endless cycle will begin.

This may be a theory but nonetheless, nihilism.

I close my eyes and reopen them before I look at the black sky in Hueco Mundo. Yet oddly enough, with my despair is a insignificant glimmer of hope; a hope that maybe my next life will better. Though, I don't know for sure. I look back on the world and everything I've done as an Espada-as ephemeral as it was-I've done all I could and can't do anything now. With all the regenerative abilities that I have, I can't exist in this world any longer and I feel the last of my body become one with the wind.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


End file.
